Of Surprise Visits and Homemade Cookies
by Kinlor
Summary: Puck comes to visit at Dalton. Continuation to Of Homesickness and Genuine Laughter
1. Kurt's POV

**A/N 1**: I was proud when I finished but now I'm really uncertain about this one.  
**A/N 2**: I just want to thank everyone who's read and left me such wonderful comments and feedback. I haven't written anything in so long because I've always been so critical of myself. So I just wanted to let you know it's the kind comments you've given that keep me updating(as infrequently as that is)… Glee is probably one of the most supportive and accepting fandoms I've written for.

* * *

Kurt grumbled as the chorus of American Pie filtered through the haze of sleep and brought him abruptly into the conscious world. He scrabbled around his bedside table, reaching for the offending device before it woke up his roommate who was already groaning and tossing around on the other side of the room.

"What do you want, Pu-"  
"Dude, This place is fucking huge," Puck cut him off.  
Kurt closed his eyes tightly then opened them again to stare at his phone, "I'm sorry, what?"  
"I drove around for like 15 minutes trying to find this building. And hell if visitor parking isn't like a six mile hike."  
"Puck, what are you talking about?"  
"C'mon Hummel, try to keep up. I'm talking about your school. A dude could get lost walking around this place. I would know. I did."

Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it again. When had Puck ever been to Westerville let alone on Dalton's campus?

"Are you gonna come out here and let me in or am I just going to stand here all day looking like an idiot? I drove two hours and technically I shouldn't be driving. I could get in a shit ton of trouble if I get pulled over and-"  
"-wait a minute. You're here as in you're in Westerville now? At Dalton?"  
"I thought we established this already. Jeez, Hummel. Slow much?"  
"Just… hold on a minute." Kurt breathed into the phone as he rooted around his admittedly neglected closet for something to throw on over his pajamas. Through all of the noise, Kurt's roommate looked up in just enough time to see him darting from the room in a blaze of navy blue pea coat and blue ("Robin's egg blue, Dylan." "Whatever") pajamas.

When Kurt pulled open the heavy wooden doors, boys squeezing past him as they came back from brunch, Puck was standing at the base of the stone steps leading up to the building with his hands jammed in his pockets. He was facing off in the opposite direction, so Kurt was sure the other boy hadn't been aware he was outside yet. Kurt took the opportunity to watch him, study the mohawked boy, try and figure out why he'd risked driving almost two hours when he surely didn't even have a license just to stand out in the freezing air to wait for Kurt to come out and meet him.

It was one of the boys coming out of the building and greeting Kurt that caused Puck to turn around. Kurt greeted him back with a light "good morning" before turning back to Puck who was already up the step and moving up beside him.

"Took you long enough," Puck said, but there was a grin in his voice, "freezing my balls off."  
"How pleasant," Kurt rolled his eyes, "what are you doing here?"

Puck's answer was a one shouldered shrug, as his eyes followed two boys coming out of the building. They took one glance at Puck and turned away, the intimidation tactics had Kurt rolling his eyes again. He could already sense it was going to be a day of many eye rolls.

"Why didn't you call me to tell me you were coming?" Kurt asked, "or at least before you got here, then you would not have had to wait out in the cold."  
"It wouldn't've been a surprise that way," said Puck.  
"Well if that was what you were going for, congratulations, I'm certainly surprised. But really Puck, why are you here?"  
"Do I need a reason?" The look Kurt gave him must have conveyed the need for a reason because Puck gave him a sigh before going on. "When I talked to you on the phone the other day you said you were home sick," when Puck paused Kurt looked up at him. It hadn't occurred to him how tall he was getting. Puck didn't tower over him nearly as much as he used too, or even really at all. "We're friend's right? I just thought it would be cool to come up and see you. You can't come back to Lima every weekend, not like you'd want to, so I just, you know…" He finished lamely.  
"So you procured a car and drove all the way here to see me regardless of the trouble you could get into for doing it?" Kurt asked. The questioning in his voice must have been sincere because the way Puck smiled at him caused Kurt to turn his face away. It did not, however, stop Puck from responding with the usual.  
"I'm a badass, dude. And anyway I brought you something,"  
"What?"  
"Cookies," Puck grinned.  
"I told you I did not want your illegal substance cookies!" Kurt whispered harshly, and when Puck followed up by explaining they were just regular cookies, Kurt was relieved Puck hadn't taken the accusation to heart. He looked rather amused honestly.  
"I swear, completely legit. They won't be perfect because I've never made that kind before, but they're completely legal."

There was a twisting feeling in Kurt's stomach; it had been happening a lot recently. He'd felt it before, in the past, when Puck had done something unexpectedly nice for him, the first time being after he blew that note for the solo against Rachel, though he's pretty sure that moment wasn't a conscious effort on Puck's part. But the feeling had been more consistent over the last two weeks; a tingling that waned between the feelings of throwing up and awkward gas- as embarrassing a thought as that was.

"But you might want to change first," Puck's voice broke into his thoughts.  
"What?"  
"Your clothes," Puck gestured down Kurt, causing Kurt to pull his coat more tightly around him. "I left the stuff in the car, so I don't have it here. If you wanna go get it you should probably put real clothes on."  
"Oh, um. Right,"

Kurt bit his lip. It would take him a minute to find more suitable clothes and he couldn't leave Puck out here to wait. That meant he'd have to go to Kurt's room, and suddenly Kurt was feeling extremely self-conscious. He'd been so busy the last couple days that it certainly wasn't up to his standards of cleanliness. He couldn't let Puck see that, but he couldn't make him stay outside. Suddenly Kurt slapped himself mentally. What did it matter what his room looked like. This was Puck, right. It didn't matter because Puck wouldn't care. Besides, even without seeing it Kurt could guarantee Puck's room was probably a war zone of some kind.

"Right. Come on." Kurt moved back through the heavy wooden door, motioning for Puck to follow him. He briefly wondered if he should sign Puck in as a visitor but figured they wouldn't be in his room long.

"Fuck," Puck whistled as he followed behind Kurt. "This place is huge, like that mutant school."  
"Excuse me?" Kurt looked over his shoulder at him.  
"You know, X-Men, with the big mutant school. Are you seriously going to tell me you don't know what I'm talking about?"  
"I know what you're talking about," Said Kurt, indignantly. "I've just never heard it referred to as that."  
"Oh yeah?" Puck asked as he followed Kurt up a flight of stairs. "What do you normally get?"  
"Hogwarts," Kurt murmured.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," Kurt could hear the grin in Puck's voice, which meant he most certainly did hear him.  
"Hogwarts, I said Hogwarts." Kurt spoke up. Puck snorted behind him.  
"Nerds."  
"Oh, like you have room to talk," Kurt shot back. "You were the one who just referred to is as 'that mutant school'."  
"You'd think I was a mutant the way these guys keep looking at me."

Kurt turned to see Puck catch eyes with a passing boy, Greg, who immediately ducked his head and moved on quickly down the hall.

"They're probably afraid you'll beat them up for their lunch money."  
"Do they even carry lunch money around here? I bet it's like twenties or something in fancy little wallets. I should look into that."  
"Puck."  
"I was kidding."

Kurt stopped abruptly in front of his room. He'd almost walked right by. He turned to look at Puck as the taller boy almost ran into him.  
"A little warning next time." Puck said

Kurt frowned and turned away quickly, shoving his key in the door and pushing it open.

"S'not all that impressive," Puck said, "I expected something bigger from the way you went on about this place."  
"Please, will you be quiet?" Kurt pointed to his roommate, but Puck just went on.  
"Seriously though, it just looks like a normal college dorm room. No personal space."  
"I'm both curious and a little suspicious as to how you would even know what a college dorm looked like. I can't imagine too many reasons you'd have for knowing." Kurt said, head in his closet.  
"Ouch, Hummel."  
Kurt tensed, "No," he said pulling back from the closet, "I didn't mean it like-" but Puck was just grinning at him.  
"It's cool. My feelings aren't hurt."

The tension left Kurt's shoulders as he went back to his closet in search of something more suitable to wear for whatever Puck had planned. Speaking of, what did he have planned?

"What exactly are we doing?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yes, it does. I need to know what I should wear, and-"  
"I know it's a stretch but don't you have just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt? You don't need to be fancy today."

Puck's hand braced the door frame above Kurt's as he peered into the closet over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt felt the heat in his face and refused to look at Puck until it subsided. Instead, he reached for the first clean pair of jeans and shirt he could see, and after shucking his coat, got dressed.

In the end, he changed his shirt three times, much to the dismay of both Puck and eventually his roommate. The final result was a pair of black jeans that, according to his roommate, made it impossible to breathe, a plain, yet designer, t-shirt and a striped button down of several shades of blue.

"Is this simply enough for you?" Kurt glowered at Puck but there was no heat to his words.  
"You look great, Kurt," Puck said with a shrug as he got to his feet, completely oblivious to the blushed creeping up Kurt's neck at the use of his given name. His roommate coughed to cover up a laugh, which only served to make the laughter worse, which earned him a glare from Kurt. "Let's go before I catch the crazy," Puck was looking at Kurt's roommate as he spoke.

Kurt didn't argue and seized the moment, and after lacing his boots and grabbing his coat, ushered Puck out into the hall slamming the door behind him.

Kurt was half tempted to agree with Puck's earlier complaint of the visitor's parking lot being a six mile hike; at least it felt as much while navigating through slippery walks and half shoveled piles of snow all the way across the campus. He grew skeptical when Puck walked up beside a car that must've been around since the age of the dinosaur. Kurt wasn't even sure what it was and he'd spent a great deal of his childhood around motor vehicles.

"Whose car is this?" Kurt asked with just a hint of distaste in his voice as Puck unlocked the door manually. Manually unlock the door. The car was so old Puck had to manually unlock the door with the car key. Kurt wasn't even aware people still drove cars like that, but then again not everyone could have a baby like his. He looked across the 8 million miles of parking lot and snow at his Navigator.  
"It's my nana's," Puck said Puck, giving Kurt a frown.  
"And she let you drive it?"  
"I told her I was taking it to a car wash," said Puck. Kurt watched him shrug as he pulled the back door open and stepped aside fro Kurt to see.  
"What is this?" Kurt asked, three Tupperware containers of varying sizes on the back said.  
"Cookies."  
"Puck, there are enough cookies hear to feed everyone on my floor," Kurt said leaning into the car.  
"Yeah, sorry, Sarah started helping and before I knew it…" Puck trailed off and Kurt bit his lip to keep from smiling, "so if you're going to start bitching about it going to your hips you can take it up with her."  
Kurt laughed and when he looked up Puck was smiling, "Maybe I'll just thank her for all the amazing cookies she made for me."  
"Figures," Puck said, stepping away from Kurt. "I do all the work and she get's all the credit."

Kurt looked up when the car jumped to life. Puck was leaning in through the driver side door.

"What are you doing?"  
"Warming the car up."  
"For…"  
"I figured since it was almost lunch time, and considering you were in your pajamas 15 minutes ago you probably haven't had food yet, so we could go get something to eat while I'm here. I'm starving. I had no idea it took so long to drive here or I would've had actual food this morning."

And Kurt just stared at him. What the actual _fuck_ was going on? Three days ago they'd had the most awkward phone conversation Kurt's ever had, and now here Puck was having driven all the way to Westerville, and he wanted to what, drop off a bunch of cookies and have lunch with him? Like it was normal for Puck to hop in a car and drive an hour and forty nine minutes to see him. As if it were a weekly occurrence for them.

"If you don't want to that's fine," Puck's voice interrupted his thoughts after a moment, hesitant and uncertain.  
"What?" Kurt flushed. Puck was staring at him over the top of the car.  
"I said if you don't want to go-"  
"Oh, no," Kurt put his hand up. "I do. I just- I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well." That was always a good excuse. Well, with the way Puck was looking at him, like he may actually be concerned, said otherwise. "It's just the beds," Kurt added quickly. "They're awful."  
And the concerned look passed with an eye roll, "Considering your folks actually have to shell out cash for this place, you'd think they could give you a decent bed. Or maybe shoved the side walks off." With that Puck slid into the driver seat and Kurt waited half a second before following suit, climbing into the passenger seat of the cramped little car.

As it happened, Puck hadn't actually been to Westerville before –"I never even heard of it until you came here."- so Kurt ended up directing him to a diner that he and a few of the other Warblers went to after weekend rehearsals when they'd missed a meal. While the place didn't exactly reach Kurt's standards Puck didn't care, and had the waitress eating out of his hand in 10 seconds flat.

"That's got to be a record." Kurt said, wiping the table down in front of himself.  
"Nah." Puck sat back in the booth, "We'll totally get free refills now. Maybe even dessert."  
"Puck, it's lunch time. Are you going to need dessert?"  
"Pie would be nice. Do you think they're serving waffles?"  
Kurt had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing outright. "It's a diner Puck, I doubt they'll refuse to make you breakfast food for lunch."  
"Awesome." Puck gave a toothy grin as he turned to his menu. Kurt watched him for moment, not even aware of the silly smile on his own face before looking down at his own menu.

Kurt pushed the door of his room open and held it as puck moved past him holding the Tupperware containers of cookies.

"I could've carried them myself, Puck," Kurt said as Puck set the containers on his desk.  
"Yeah, and then dropped them, spilling all my hard work on the floor on your way up the stairs." Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck's back, but said nothing.

When Kurt turned from hanging his coat Puck was staring at him. Kurt felt his mouth go dry. It was weird, the look on Puck's face, and it made the twisting, knotted feeling return to Kurt's stomach with such force he almost had to sit down. It wasn't bad, the look, just really confusing and Kurt wasn't sure how to respond. The air in the room felt thick and the sudden silence was heavy.

Kurt was relieved when Puck finally spoke, he only wish it hadn't been to say, "I have to go."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, I mean the ride back is like two hours if I'm lucky, and I eventually have to get my nana's car back. I know she's figured out I'm not actually getting it washed for her. I'm surprised she hasn't called. Or my mom," Puck explained.  
"Right, no, of course. I completely forgot," Kurt said quickly. "Let me walk you out."

Kurt walked Puck all the way to his car in visitor parking, rubbing his arms to try and retain some warmth, crossing them over his chest, cursing himself the whole time for not grabbing his coat again. When they reached the car they stood awkwardly next to it. They faced each other while with out actually looking at each other while the car ran to warm up for the drive back.

"I don't know when I'll be able to come again," Puck started.  
"I wish you wouldn't." Kurt interrupted Puck before realizing how horrible it sounded. Puck tensed. "No! What I mean is I wish you wouldn't take the risk," Kurt hurried to explain. "You're driving without a license. You could really get in trouble, not to mention you're on probation and you probably shouldn't even be leaving Lima."

Some of the tension eased out of Puck's shoulders and Kurt took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Why was he getting so flustered? This was just Puck. Just Puck who was risking violating his probation by driving without a license to bring Kurt cookies, all because Kurt had said he was home sick when they spoke on the phone. Kurt's stomach rolled as he looked up at Puck.

"I'm glad you came to see me," Kurt said quietly. "It really does… mean a lot."  
The smile on Puck's face was soft and just shy of a grin, "It's nothing, Kurt."  
"No. It really is," Kurt insisted." But maybe next time I'll come to Lima so you won't have to potentially break laws."  
Puck laughed in response. "Maybe this time you can make me something instead. Finn said you were pretty handy in the kitchen."  
"Compared to Finn everyone is pretty handy in the kitchen," said Kurt dryly. "He makes grilled chees on a Foreman grill."  
"Hey! Don't knock it until you've tried it." Puck defended, laughing at the disgusted face Kurt pulled.  
"I think I'll pass, thank you." Kurt feigned gagging. Puck smiled good naturedly and Kurt felt his cheeks heat up in the cold air.  
"Well, I'm gonna go."  
"Right," Kurt nodded.

They stared at each other for a moment before Kurt found himself being pulled into the standard 'bro hug' that lingered just a moment too long to be normal. When he was let go, Puck avoided eye contact as he got in the car.

"Be careful driving back."  
"Yeah. And get inside before you get sick or something," Puck said. "I'll talk to you later," he added, closing the car door.

Kurt stepped back as Puck shifted gears and backed out of the parking space. Kurt gave a wave of his fingers as Puck went past before heading back to his warm room. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he pushed the door open with a text from Puck. Kurt hoped he wasn't texting and driving. Sometimes simple common sense did tend to slip the mohawked teen's mind.

_My fav cookie is pnut butter 4 the rcord :D_

Kurt smiled down at the message.

_Duly noted :)_

* * *

**A/N **3: two things; I am considering writing this same chapter over in Puck's perspective so think like a 2.0. Also I plan to write out dialogue pieces that go with certain chapters. Like for this one would be the diner scene and for Ignored Phone Calls it would be the scene at the end when Puck goes to talk to Kurt and so on and so forth.


	2. Puck's POV

**A/N:** the dialogue is pretty much exactly the same. It's all the internal stuff that's different being from Puck's perspective. Also, sorry for any and all mistakes.

* * *

Puck stared down at the name on his phone's screen, finger hovering over the call button, contemplating what he was going to say when he finally decided to dial Kurt's number. He'd been standing outside what he hoped was the dorm building for fifteen minutes. At least he thought. He couldn't even be sure because all the buildings looked the same on that part of campus. All period-esque like the ones in that stupid movie his English teacher tried to make them watch, something about pride and jurisdiction. Whatever, what the hell were buildings like that even doing in Ohio?

A dozen or so boys had filtered in and out of the building, each giving him a look. Something of them had the decency to be subtle while others stared outright. Puck would never admit to it but it was a little unnerving. He was totally out of is element, standing on some big fancy prep school campus in his ripped jeans and sporting a mohawk. If he hadn't driven two hours he may even have considered going home. What had he even been thinking?

When he looked down at his phone again and saw Kurt's name dark on the bright screen he remembered why he'd risked the drive and the rules of his probation. Without any further doubt Puck hit the call button. Unfortunately when the line connected his resolve slipped and the nerves were back. What was wrong with him? He didn't even give Kurt the chance to finish answering before he broke in.

"Dude, this place is fucking huge." _Smooth_, he thought

There was a moment of silence on the other end. The only comfort was Kurt's breathing, which mean he hadn't hung up yet. When Kurt did respond, it was all confusion and Puck really couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry, what?"  
"I drove around for like fifteen minutes trying to find this building. And hell if visitor parking isn't a six mile hike," yep, that totally cleared the air.  
"Puck, what are you talking about?"  
"C'mon, Hummel. Try to keep up." Puck wanted to hit himself. Was his mouth on autopilot? "I'm talk about yer school. A dude could get lost walkin' around this place. I would know, I did," which wasn't an exaggeration. He had.

There was a moment of silence again, Kurt must've held the phone away from himself because Puck couldn't hear his breathe, but there was tension radiating through the phone that was putting his nerves further on edge, and that only served to make him stupider,

"Are you gonna come out here and let me in or am I just gonna stand here all day like an idiot? I drove two hours and technically I shouldn't be driving. I could get in a shit ton of trouble if I get pulled over and—"  
"Wait a minute, you're here? As in you're in Westerville? At Dalton?"  
"I thought we established this already. Jeez, Hummel. Slow much?"  
_God damn, _Puck thought. Why did he keep doing that? It wasn't like Kurt was expecting him. That was the whole point of making a surprise visit. Puck ran his free hand over his face and breathed out.  
"Just… hold on a minute." He heard Kurt breathe over the line followed by the rustling of fabric.

When the line went dead Puck didn't bother calling back. Kurt was up and he'd just wait. He turned away from the building and looked out across the Dalton campus. There was no way the place was cheap, which meant Mr. and Mrs. H were probably paying hefty cash for Kurt to go there. Kurt must've really been in a bad way if they were willing to pay. It kind of made Puck feel even guiltier. How did they not notice things getting that bad? Being a badass, Puck didn't let too many things bother him emotionally, but it was pretty crushing to see Kurt the way he was the day he said goodbye to New Directions. Not that he'd admit that. He had to draw the sharing line somewhere.

Several students passed by him and Puck did a pretty decent job of ignoring them until he heard one of them saying Kurt's name. When he turned Kurt was just inside the door at the top of the stone stairs. Taking the steps two at a time, Puck was at the top before Kurt turned from greeting the other kid.

"Took you long enough," he said. "been freezin' my balls off."  
"How pleasant," Puck watched Kurt's cheeks color as the other boy rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Puck originally had a whole explanation planned out for when Kurt inevitably asked why he was there, but he suddenly couldn't remember it. So in response he just shrugged his shoulder in what had been deemed a typical Puck response. He gave a look to some passing boys and they hurried on their way. He gave a victorious little grin as he watched Kurt roll his eyes

"Why didn't you call me to tell me you were coming?" Kurt asked him. Well damn. "Or at least before you got here, then you wouldn't have had to wait out in the cold."  
"It wouldn't've been a surprise that way," Puck answered simply. That was easy.  
"Well, if that was what you were going for, congratulations. I am certainly surprised. But really Puck, why are you here?"  
_Think fast_, "Do I need a reason?" The look Puck got in response said otherwise. He'd wanted to avoid the emotional stuff, but if Kurt was going to keep asking, "when I talked to you on the phone the other day you said you were home sick." Kurt met his eyes when he paused and suddenly it was just coming out of his mouth, "We're friends, right? I just thought it would be cool to come up and see you. You can't come back to Lima every weekend, not like you'd want too. So I just, you know…" he ended spectacularly.  
"So you procured a car and drove all the way here to see me regardless of the trouble you could get into for doing it?" There was a sincerity and wonder in Kurt's voice that made the whole thing, potential trouble and all, totally worth it. When Puck smiled Kurt turned his head. The dude was totally blushing.  
"I'm a badass, dude," Puck said to lighten there air. "And anyway, I brought you something."  
"What?" and suddenly Kurt was looking at him suspiciously.  
"Cookies."  
Kurt's eyes widened slightly, "I told you I didn't want your illegal substance cookies!" and Puck had to try and keep from laughing out loud from the sheer paranoia the younger boy was giving off before he could explain.  
"They're totally harmless, dude. I swear, completely legit," he watched Kurt blush again before relaxing as if he'd made himself uncomfortable. "They won't be perfect because I've never made that kind before, but they're completely legal."

For a moment Kurt was quiet and completely avoided looking at Puck, which kind of worried him a little. Sometimes Kurt would do that when he was around him, pull in on himself a little, like he was thinking, and Puck never knew what to make of it. It kind of made him a little nervous, hell, it made him a lot nervous. Well, good or bad there was going to be no thought dwelling on Puck's time.

"So you might want to change first," Puck said, startling Kurt out of his thoughts.  
"What?"  
"Your clothes?" Kurt pulled his coat more securely around him. "I left the stuff in the car, so I don't have it here. If you wanna go get it you should probably put on real clothes. Unless you're cool with hiking six miles in your pjs."  
"Oh, um… right." And man, the dude could blush.

There was another moment of silence as Kurt seemed to fall back into thought. Puck wanted to grab him by his shoulders and shake him. 15 minutes and he'd already had enough silences. Puck didn't see what the big deal was. Sure it was a little unusual for him to take a sudden interest and a step like this in their admittedly new friendship, but it wasn't like Puck hadn't expressed interest in a friendship at least on some level. Even if it was a 'we're both in Glee Club' level. And since Kurt transferred to Dalton they'd all been trying to keep up with him. And Puck was pretty sure he was doing a better job than most of the rest of the group. He didn't understand what Kurt was getting himself so worked up about. Puck's realized he was dwelling inside his own head when Kurt's voice broke his concentration.

"Right. Come on." Puck followed Kurt past the heavy doors, "fuck," he whistled. "This place is huge, like that mutant school."  
"Excuse me?" The look Kurt gave him was totally worth it.  
"You know, X-Men, with the big mutant school. Are you seriously going to tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about?" Puck asked incredulously.  
"I know what you're talking about," Kurt said indignantly, starting up a wide flight of stairs that did nothing to help Puck's mental image of the X-men school. Come on, who had a need for a building like this in Nowhere, Ohio. "I've just never heard it referred to as that."  
"Oh yeah?" Puck looked back at Kurt. "What do you normally get?"  
"Hogwarts," he heard Kurt murmur.  
Puck stopped on the stairs and stared at Kurt's back, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." From the way Kurt looked at him when the slighter boy turned on the stairs, he knew Kurt knew very well that he had heard and was just being an asshole about it.  
"Hogwarts. I said Hogwarts." Kurt glowered before turning back around. Puck snorted.  
"Nerds."  
"Oh, that's rich. Like you have room to talk," Kurt shot back. "You were the one who just referred to it as 'that mutant school'. You don't even know the place's name."  
"You'd think I was a mutant the way these dudes keep staring." Puck met eyes with a passing boy causing him to duck his head and move more quickly along the hall.  
"They're probably afraid you'll beat them up for their lunch money."  
"Do they even carry lunch money around here? I bet it's all in twenties or something. I should look into it."  
"Puck-"  
"I was kidding."

**linesherelinesherelineshere**

They'd almost walked right past Kurt's room and Puck had to wonder if there was something wrong with him to almost pass his own room. Not to mention the way his hands kind of shook when he tried to get the key in the door.

"S'not that impressive," Puck said, once in side.

He would admit he was a little disappointed when Kurt finally got the door open. The room wasn't much to look at in terms of style, step up or size. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, maybe something out of X-Men because seriously, that image was stuck in his head, only all the mutant powers were nerdy and not cool, like reading books super fast and being super smart at math, which, granted would be helpful even if it wasn't all that cool. Though, since Artie had started helping him, math wasn't that hard. But these were like, super nerds, right?

The point was that the room looked like any typical college dorm room he'd been in for parties, he shouldn't have been at and it was disappointing. At least the room had a touch of Kurt to it. Hell, the blankets and pillow cases on his bed matching the curtain of the window on his side of the room. If that didn't scream Kurt Hummel, Puck wasn't sure what did.

"I expected something bigger from the way you went on about this place that other time." He watched Kurt blush.  
"Please, will you be quite." He pointed to his roommate, but Puck ignored him.  
"Seriously, it just looks like a normal college dorm. No personal space."  
"I'm both curious and a little suspicious as to how you would even know what a college dorm looked like. I can't imagine too many legitimate reasons you'd have for knowing."  
"Ouch, Hummel." Puck feigned hurt, which must of come off stronger than he had intended because, of what he could see, Kurt tensed. Puck just grinned when he attempted to explain. "It's cool. My feelings aren't hurt."

Puck was glad when Kurt seemed to relax and returned to his clothes hunt. The whole point was to make him feel better, not uncomfortable. Though, they'd already hit a few pumps, but Puck figured he understood. Kurt was the kind of guy who liked to plan things, so he had to be totally thrown with Puck just showing up.

"What exactly are we doing?" Kurt asked from the depths of his closet.  
"Does it matter?"

Puck leaned against Kurt's Desk, staring at the collage of pictures pinned on the corkboard on his desk, propped against the wall. It was a collection of all the weird fashion stuff he liked and picture of his friends, some of which wore that silly school uniform. Puck felt his chest tighten a little. It had taken Kurt so long to make honest friends at McKinley, but he was at Dalton for like a month and he had friends out the ass, though Puck may have been just slightly exaggerating.

He plucked one of the pictures from the board; Kurt was squashed between a skinny blonde and a brunette who were making faces at each other behind him. Kurt at least looked happy. Well shit.

"Yes," Kurt said, pulling out of his closet. "It does. I need to know what I should wear, and—"  
Puck stuck the picture back onto the board and crossed the room, "I know it's a stretch, but don't you have a pair of jeans and a t-shirt? You don't need to be fancy today."

He braced the door frame above Kurt's hand and leaned in over his shoulder. Kurt was making an effort not to look at him, he could tell. Puck backed off when Kurt grabbed a pair of black jeans and a shirt off a hanger.

Kurt practically hid in his close when he changed and Puck thought he was being silly because they were both dudes so it wasn't like he had something Puck hadn't seen before. Even if he were a girl it wasn't like Puck hadn't seen a girl either, though he understood the circumstances were different.

"I don't like this shirt." Kurt was on his third shirt.  
"C'mon Kurt, pick a shirt." His roommate had woken up about the time Kurt was on his second shirt because Puck had complained loudly about taking so long and Kurt had called him a tasteless philistine. His roommate, Dylan, had laughed out loud then.

Kurt grumbled pulling another shirt of a hanger. The final result was black skinny jeans and a blue striped button down.

"How are you breathing?" Dylan asked, Kurt sent him a dirty look.  
"Is this simple enough for you?"  
"You look great, Kurt." Puck shrugged. He thought Kurt looked fine in all the other shirts as well, but Kurt had been adamant that it just wouldn't do. Puck looked up when Kurt's room practically chocked before laughing in what could only be described as hysterics. Kurt was red all the way to the tips of his ears. "Let's go before I catch the crazy," Puck said, eyeing Kurt's roommate.

**linesherelinesherelineshere**

"Whose car is this?" Puck could hear the distaste in the slighter boy's voice as they approached Puck's current car.

When he turned around Kurt was staring longingly- LONGINGLY- across the parking lot at what was not doubt his Navigator. Not that Puck would admit but he was pretty jealous. His truck barely ran, which was why he'd been using his mom's car the night he hit up that convenient store.

"It's my Nana's." Puck said, frowning.  
"And she let you drive it?"  
"I told her I was taking it to a car wash," Puck shrugged. Admittedly it was a pretty horrible lie. Who would actually believe it? Even Nana had been skeptical. But the thing was kind of filthy so she let him take it. He was sure to be in for an earful when he got back. When he realized Kurt was watching him, Puck stepped aside to let Kurt see into the car.  
"What is this?"  
"Cookies," Puck said, sticking his head in the door next to Kurt's. Three containers of varying sizes sat across the back seat.  
"Puck," Kurt pulled back from the car. "There are enough cookies here to feed everyone on my floor."  
"Yeah, sorry." Puck stepped back, walking around to the driver's side of the car. "Sarah started helping me and before I knew it…" He really hadn't meant to make so many but it wasn't too often he and his sister got to have fun doing something together. And Sarah had liked the idea of helping Puck make one of his friends happy. And fat, her words, not his. "So if you're going to start bitching about it going to your hips you can take it up with her."  
"Maybe I'll just thank her for all the amazing cookies she made me," and Puck smiled as Kurt laughed.  
"Figures, I do all the work and she gets all the credit."

It was an educated guess that Kurt hadn't eaten anything yet and Puck was sure as hell starving. If he would've known it was going to take so long getting to Dalton he would've grabbed something to eat on his way up or before he left home. Kurt kind of gave him a serious 'what the fuck' look when Puck suggested they get something to eat, but whatever. Puck needed food. He'd go without Kurt if he had to, he just figured he'd ask and he kind of preferred the company.

"If you don't want to that's fine."  
"What?" when Kurt finally met Puck's gaze he flushed.  
"I just said if you didn't want to go-"  
"Oh, no. I do." Kurt turned his head and stammered about being distracted and not sleeping well. Puck's mind immediately jumped to bad dreams or something similar and it must've shown on his face because the smaller boy began explaining about poor mattress. And Puck had to roll his eyes because for what his parents were probably paying they could've at least got some decent beds.  
"Or maybe shove the side walks off," Puck muttered sliding into the driver seat, half a second later Kurt was in the passenger seat.

Puck hadn't actually been to Dalton or even Westerville before, so they ended up eating at some diner Kurt and the Weebles("Warblers, Puck!", "Whatever.") went too when they had late rehearsals and missed a meal or two("I'd mutiny. I need food", "Neanderthal."). It was decent enough for Puck, not that he had a lot to base a diner on. He never really went too far outside of Lima now that he thought about it.

The waitress was giving him the eyes by the time she was done taking their drink orders, and Puck was sure they could score free refills, or hell, dessert. He could do with some pie or something.

Lunch was a simple, if not an unnecessarily extended affair. They took longer than probably necessary but Puck had earned free refills and he'd be damned if he

make good use of them. Or force Kurt to make good use of them too. From the look of it though, Puck didn't even need to make the effort because the lady behind the counter seemed to know Kurt and gave him free coffee anyway. The little sneak. But lunch was fun, and light and there weren't any pressures for Puck to play the badass, and mainly because Kurt didn't really care one way or the other about his 'badassness'. It was kind of a relief.

**linesherelinesherelineshere**

"I could've carried them." Puck heard Kurt say from somewhere behind him as he set the Tupperware containers on Kurt's desk.  
"Yeah, and then you would've dropped them, spilling all my hard work on the floor on your way up the stairs."

When Puck turned Kurt was hanging his coat up, patting it down and picking off invisible lint and hairs. Even in jeans and a t-shirt, Kurt was making some kind of statement, even if Puck never understood. Clothes were just clothes too him and half the time he could do with out them at all. So it was weird every time he saw Kurt in that prep school uniform like at Sectionals. It had to kill the younger boy considering how adamant he was about his wardrobe. Puck had to admit, he kind of missed it. There were days when Kurt's clothes were way out there by Puck's standards but there were other days where he just looked… nice? Those days were always surprising, when Kurt wore something a little more subdued, like a Henley and jeans, similar to the jeans and button down he wore now.

Puck must've been lost in his thoughts because when he finally met Kurt's eyes the younger boy's face was a little red, like he was embarrassed. Puck had to shake his head to clear it. The silence was getting uncomfortable again and he couldn't handle that so he said the first thing he could think of.

"I have to go." Well damn, he probably could've thought of something better.  
"Oh…"  
"Yeah." Puck continued uncomfortably, "I mean the ride back is like two hours if I'm lucky, and I eventually have to get my Nana's car back. I know she's figured out I'm not actually getting it washed for her. I think she was just humoring me. I'm surprised she hasn't called. Or my mom."  
"Right, no, of course. I completely forgot. Let me walk you out."

Puck wanted to decline the offer but Kurt already had his room keys in his hand so he just let him lead the way. Puck kind of wish he'd at least suggested Kurt put his coat back on, by the time they reached the car he was shivering. To make matters worse the silence at the car wasn't any better than in the room. They'd been doing so well earlier and if Kurt insisted on standing outside until Puck left there would be another couple minutes of it because he needed to let the car warm up.

"I don't know when I'll be able to come again." Puck finally said.  
"I wish you wouldn't."

_Well shit, be a little more blunt, Hummel_, he thought.

He must've conveyed those thoughts with a look because Kurt looked alarmed, "No! What I mean is I wish you wouldn't take the risk. You're driving without a license. You could really get in trouble. Not to mention you're on probation and probably shouldn't even be leaving lima. I'm really glad you came to see me." Kurt said quietly and Puck couldn't help but smile. He'd smiled more today than he had in ages. He was surprised his face hadn't cramped up.  
"It's nothin', Kurt."  
"No, it really is," he insisted. "Only maybe next time I'll come to Lima so you won't have to potentially break laws."  
Puck chuckled, "maybe this time you can make me something. Finn said you were handy in the kitchen."  
"Compared to Finn everyone is pretty handy in the kitchen." Kurt rolled his eyes. "He makes grilled cheese on a Foreman Grill."  
"Hey! Don't knock it until you've tried it." Puck laughed at the look Kurt gave him in response.  
"I think I'll pass." Kurt said with an exaggerated gagging noise, blushing when he met Puck's eye.  
"Well… I'm gonna go."  
"Right," Kurt nodded.

Later Puck might have a better explanation for it, but at the moment he didn't as he grabbed hold of Kurt's arm and pulled him forward, wrapping his other arm around the slimmer teen's shoulder. He may have squeezed a little tighter than necessary and held on a little longer than was standard but Kurt didn't say anything so Puck didn't worry about it. When Puck released Kurt he found he couldn't exactly meet his eye and instead took the opportunity to get in the car. It was warmed up enough to go without fear of stalling up

He felt more than anything when Kurt leaned into the driver side door.

"Be careful driving back."  
"Yeah. And get inside before you get sick or something. I'll talk to you later."

When Kurt stepped back Puck pulled the car door closed and shifting gears, backed out of the parking space. He watched Kurt give a silly finger wave as he went past. He'd been driving a few minutes when he stopped at a red light and took out his phone. He fidgeted with it for a moment before flipping it open and creating a new text.

**To: Kurt  
**_my fav cookies pnut buttr 4 the rcord :D_

He visible jumped when his phone vibrate a few seconds later.

**From: Kurt**  
_Duly noted :)_

Puck smiled. Peanut butter cookies were in his future.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the Harry Potter reference. I know some people go into a bit of a tizzy when they see them, but the reference had nothing to do with Blaine, or Darren, or AVPM/AVPS. It's just huge like Hogwarts. At least in fanon. Face it. It works.


End file.
